


Mr.Stark可以跟我回家嗎？

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: 年齡操作TS23 PP5TS提早成為鐵，PP依舊青少年





	1. Chapter 1

紐約的十二月，應該是乾燥或下雪的月份，原本今天晴朗的天氣，一到下午突然下起了大雨，落在地上的雨濺起的水花打溼了行人的褲腳，照理說十二月的紐約應該只會下雪，下雨實在難見，這場雨打亂了人們的行進。  
街上的行人紛紛躲到了塑膠雨棚下等待著這場突然的雨停下，或者打起了傘繼續他們的路程，只有站在路中間的那一個青年沒有任何動作，像是沒有感覺到雨滴打在他的身上，就站在那任由雨水打濕他身上的衣物。  
今天是Howard跟Maria過世的一週年，這一年是Tony Stark最難受的一年。  
他現在應該在某個派對裡，再不過就是在某個姑娘的床上，而不是像個瘋子站在紐約街頭上淋著雨。  
沒看到路上的人都繞著他走了嗎？  
他現在的樣子肯定跟被人趕出來的人一樣落魄，Tony抹過在他臉上的雨水，他已經過了那個在雨裡奔跑的年紀了，甩甩綴在他頭髮末端的水珠，他應該回家洗個熱水澡而不是在這種地方哀悼他的母親。  
突然，Tony沒有感覺到雨滴打在他的身上。  
「孩子，我想你需要一點幫助。」  
Tony詫異地看向跟他搭話的女性，眼睛迅速的打量了一下對方的長相，看起來年紀跟他差不了多少，長的很辣但是她臉上的表情跟派對上搭訕的女孩不一樣，那是跟Maria類似的眼神，一個母親的視線。  
「謝謝你女士，別讓我的衣服把你給弄濕了。」  
Tony向後退了一步，他一半身體又退回綿密的雨勢中，不過他也不太在意。  
女人手上大包小包，看起來是剛到市集大採購了一番，剛好遇到這場雨，連手上的傘都是勉強撐著的。  
「你看我這樣也不好回家。」  
女人拿傘又往他那靠近了一點，艷麗的臉上沒有侵略性的意圖，好像真的是怕Tony被這場雨跟十二月的氣溫給凍壞，她緩了一下然後繼續開口跟Tony商量。  
「要不你幫我撐傘讓我拿回去，等一會你在我家坐一會或借你把傘回家都好。」  
Tony還在思考這是不是一場騙局，這種事情紐約街頭上太少見了，放在鄉間她也不太相信，善心女士幫助失足少年，這怎麼看都是50年代信奉真善美的爛俗劇本。  
他沒有接過雨傘，反而是把女人身上的東西接了過去。  
「Ok deal！」他願意被騙一次。  
路上女人說可以稱呼她May，她是住在附近的公務人員，家裡有老公還有一個可愛姪子，不過她的姪子蠻怕生的，她讓Tony等一下如果被拒絕不用太介意，女人說話的時候都是帶著笑容，Tony可以看的出來May很喜歡她的家人。  
Tony也簡略的介紹了一下自己的來歷，不過只有透漏了他是Tony，還有謊稱他今天忘記帶傘才會陷入這種窘境，對於自己是蓄意淋雨這種事一概一字不提。  
他們走到了May的居所，是一處皇后區裡不起眼的公寓，鄰居跟May熱情地打了招呼，說她怎麼帶了個帥小夥回來，怕不是Ben看了會吃甚麼飛醋。  
對於鄰居說話沒什麼尺度的樣子，Tony見May的回應也帶著揶揄，看來這是他們的日常對話。  
她對外介紹只說他是遠房的親戚，剛好碰見而已。  
這種說法有兩種可能，第一個是要綁架他不讓鄰居起疑，第二個就是不讓鄰居對他的身分有探詢的機會。  
基本上兩個可能都是一樣的道理，不過背後的意義不太一樣。  
Tony對自身安全沒什麼擔心，反正他爛命一條，大不了沒在一個看起來善心的女士身上也不虧。  
跟著May爬了幾層樓梯，終於到了May的家。  
May掏出了一串鑰匙，鑰匙發出了一連串金屬碰撞的聲音，同時tony聽見了屋內朝他們這裡的腳步聲急促但不大聲，大概就是May說的小姪子了。  
May的門一打開，就有一個小砲彈衝到May的懷裡。  
「May你快進來，Ben剛剛出門接你不帶我一起去，快讓他知道你已經回來，他誰也接不到了。」  
小孩說話快又急，就像個小機槍，說到應該是他的叔叔接不到人還勝利似的做了鬼臉，拉著May就往房子裡面走，完全沒有看見旁邊的Tony。  
「Hold on.」  
May被突然得告狀逗得很樂，蹲下來摟住小孩讓他停下，別光拖著她一直往裡面走，對Tony招招手讓他進來房子裡順便把門帶上。  
「Peter跟你介紹一下這是Tony，這位是Peter。」  
兩雙棕色的眼睛對上了眼，Tony眨眨眼Peter也跟上眨眨眼。  
「你們認識一下，Tony我去幫你拿個毛巾，你穿我老公的衣服應該可以吧？」  
Tony點點頭，他也不想太麻煩對方，在這邊拿出有錢人的龜毛沒有益處。  
Peter剛才看見他就躲到了May的身後，Tony除了那雙眼睛跟他的捲髮，沒有看清他的全貌。  
他一向對小孩子不感冒，找了一下廚房在哪，房子不大，Tony看了一下就找到了廚房在哪，他進來到現在還沒把手上的東西放下，可憐的紙袋大概已經被他的衣服給弄濕的快破了。  
繞過Peter，把東西放到餐桌上，小孩子躲到沙發後面看著他，雖然他看著可能不像善類，但是有必要這麼戒備嗎？  
這樣反倒激起他想要逗這小孩的慾望。  
不過先開口的反而是Peter。  
「你為甚麼會跟May一起回來。」  
Wow小崽子還算有警戒心。  
「你猜呢？我是要來頂替你的位置的？還是來把你帶回家？」  
聽到這個答案，Peter眼眶瞬間紅了，好像想說什麼卻只有張著嘴巴，Tony不覺得有些什麼，小孩子就是什麼都信，這當然不包括Tony Stark。  
這時候May拿著衣服跟毛巾出來，Tony也沒管Peter，轉頭跟May對她的慷慨表示感謝。  
Peter看到這下實錘了，當下直接回到房間。  
May聽到房門的聲響，煩惱的揉揉眉心，她只能等Ben回來跟Peter說說話了。  
「抱歉啊…那孩子之前不太好過，他以前不會這樣的。」  
Tony不想扯入別人的家務事，他自己的生活就夠亂了，所以也沒有對此說什麼，客套的安慰幾句就揭過這個話題。  
沒能抵擋May讓他洗個熱水澡的邀請，走出浴室的時候他看到那個Peter站在浴室的門口，似乎是在等他。  
臉上的小表情被他看得一清二楚，大概是想要來給他點顏色瞧瞧，想著小豆丁揍他的樣子，Tony就覺得好笑。  
果不其然，Peter抓著他的衣襬讓他蹲下去，這是想要從臉開始下手嗎？  
「我才不會把May讓給你。」附帶了Peter式的齜牙。  
這小孩也太實誠了，Tony這樣想到。  
「我對你的美艷嬸嬸沒有興趣，只是個到你家借個浴室的可憐人。」  
他還是輸給了良心，不過Peter並沒有相信他的解釋，直接咚咚咚的跑走了。  
果然他對小孩不感冒。  
接到May的電話Ben很快就回來了，他對幫助May回來的Tony頗有好感，當晚Tony在Parker家吃了一頓晚餐，May說著要感謝他所以要親自下廚。他嘗到了May微妙的手藝，面對手藝的評價，他給出了還不錯的結論。  
Ben跟Peter偷偷笑了一下，他們明白那個不錯背後代表的含意。  
他和Ben喝著啤酒，一不留神就聊得有些晚，夜晚的皇后區說不上安全，其實他可以叫司機來載他回去，他自然的接下May給他的睡衣，在Parker家睡了一晚。  
中間只有Peter小小的抗議過，說他需要個人空間，他需要什麼個人空間？如果他大個10歲，Tony或許會相信他。  
一大一小一起躺在Peter的床上，因為Peter還小，兩個人睡在一張單人床上也不顯得擁擠，小孩子到了晚上依舊沒有睡意，可能是多了一個陌生人的緣故Peter在床上頻繁的翻身，Tony則是熬夜習慣了，要他在11點睡覺著實有些勉強。  
「我能問你問題嗎？不能讓May還有Ben知道的那種。」  
「這樣你就能睡覺了嗎？」  
Peter點點頭，Tony雙手放到後腦勺，仰躺著等他繼續說。  
「那你說吧！」  
「爸爸媽媽的感覺是什麼？」   
「你是說成為父母嗎？我沒有這種經驗。」大概以後也不會有。  
「我是說，有爸爸媽媽的感覺是什麼？」Peter重新問了一遍，看來是問不到答案就不讓Tony睡。  
「你自己沒有嗎？」  
Tony並不太想回答這個問題，他今天就是因為雙親的過世周年才會失控的在大街上淋雨，還在陌生人家裡睡一晚。  
隔了5分鐘，Tony自覺是5分鐘的時間，Peter把埋到枕頭裡的臉露出眼睛，望向Tony小聲的說。  
「曾經有，可是我快忘記了。」  
聽到這個回答，猜到下午May說的這小鬼哪裡不好過了， Peter小小的身體被他抱到懷裡，他不太習慣做這種事情，他抱過許多女孩，開心的、難過的想要用身體吸引他的，傷心的小孩這是頭一遭，Tony很快發覺他的胸口濕了一塊，他沒有因此把Peter推開，而是繼續環住他輕撫著他的背。  
「真巧，我也是。」他聽見自己這樣回答。  
他感覺到自己的腰側也被對方不大的手輕拍，這小鬼是在安慰他嗎？  
他以為放不下的，在這個晚上他覺得他可以稍微放過自己。  
隔天一早臨走前，Parker一家出來一起送他，Peter抓著他的手讓他還要再來，帶著嬰兒肥的臉上完全不見一開始的敵意，。  
Tony抓著他的手上下搖晃。  
「Deal？」  
「Deal！」  
他真的很可愛。

Tony之後的生活很快就步入正軌，正式進入STARK工業，成為20世紀裡可以留下名號的天才，STARK的股票也隨著他的加入股票節節攀升。  
他依舊天天在派對裡出沒，甚至睡遍雜誌的封面女郎，生活就跟往常一樣荒誕。偶爾他還會想起他在皇后區的那一段奇怪的經歷，還有Peter，那個沒什麼心眼的小孩子。  
Peter自那之後似乎把它當作了樹洞，天知道他怎麼知道他的地址，八成是趁他睡的模糊得時候被套出來的，一開始收到的信，裡面的單字Tony看了也一知半解，5歲小孩要他寫出一封文句工整的信，Tony自己也知道有些強人所難，好在隔了幾年，Peter總算進步了一點，他學會的單字越多，Tony收到的信就越大包，甚至到了滿滿的3張A4才能裝滿他想說的話。  
有時候他有空也會抽時間回復他，又隔了十多年，久到Tony在Jar提醒下才會想到應該回個皇后區的信件，信裡大都寫著青少年生活的煩惱，包括幾年前本叔的離開，Tony覺得跟著Peter過了一次青春期。  
不過裡面的內容跟他本人的青春期相差甚遠，裡面的生活簡直純的跟小雛雞一樣，Peter Parker他就是隻小雛雞。  
再來的事情，相信全美國都很清楚，Tony Stark成了Ironman。  
Tony久違的回到在馬里布的家，發現他的郵箱裡的信已經多到溢了出來，加上寄到STARK工業的，幾乎可以把他給淹沒，他打開信裡面都是對他的擔心還有關切，好幾個月沒有停下的郵件，從一個月一封到最後的幾乎是一天一封，Tony看了心裡有些酸。  
『拜託你一定要沒事…Tony。』

 

某一天，皇后區出現了Spiderman，沒有人知道他是誰，他在皇后區裡做著瑣碎的事，微小平凡的好事。  
他話很多，喜歡跟路人聊天，有自己的推特帳號。  
他很大篇幅的出現在Peter寫給Tony的信裡。  
「又是Spiderman，這小鬼怎麼胳臂向外彎的那麼快，以前還會整封信都是Tony，現在呢？」  
Tony把厚厚一疊信紙攤到桌上，自從他回來後，Peter回到了大概一個月一封信的頻率，信裡的主軸從Tony變成了Spiderman，  
「Sir，需要幫您跟Peter說您因為沒有在信裡，所以心理不平衡嗎？」  
「不用，Jar幫我找出Spiderman最常出沒的時間還有地點。」  
「我不建議您去找Spiderman麻煩，這很有可能影響您在Peter心中的形象。」  
「我沒有要去找麻煩。」我只是要去給他點教育。  
Tony重新準備了Mrak50，要去下馬威當然不能落了威風。  
得知Spiderman經常下午五點多會在一處廢棄大廈上休息，Tony擦亮他的戰衣，就等著時間一到他就能夠讓這個小蟲子知道紐約最親民的英雄是誰。


	2. Chapter 2

早上的天氣預報，氣象裡顯示的是一整排太陽的圖案，全身被淋濕的Peter可不這麼想。   
躲到他經常休息的大樓裡，Peter脫下身上的衣物，好在他原本的衣服放在書包，上身打著赤膊，Peter打了個哆嗦，趕緊把身上的水給擦乾，他可負擔不起醫藥費。換上本來的衣服，Peter看了外面的雨勢，他再出去跑個五分鐘就又會變回落湯雞，抱著一點希望翻開後背包，除去一堆沒用的紙，他可以說是甚麼都沒有帶，看來只能暫時待在這裡等到雨停或小一點。  
那一堆廢紙裡面開頭的屬名都是同一個人，這些廢紙是他不會寄出去的信，他沒事的時候就會寫一堆信，經過Tony的失蹤這些廢紙的生產速度就更快，他每個月都會再從裡面挑挑揀揀，找出一封他覺得可以的寄出去。  
這個月的他還沒寄出去，繞過那些『廢紙』，拿出一張寫到一半的橫條紙，從十項全能大賽接著寫下去。  
不曉得他會不會期待看到自己的信，Peter想到對方，心跳不自覺的快了一點。  
他們從好幾年前就沒有再見過面，到後來幾乎是只有書信往來，Peter 能在電視上看到Tony的消息，Tony卻連他現在長到幾公分、長相之類的事情一點概念都沒有。  
Peter跟Tony最近的距離只有這些薄薄的紙張，這是他為甚麼堅持要用紙本的往來，這至少給他一點真實的感覺，每次收到的回信都有不同的味道，這也成為Peter判斷Tony心情好壞的小小依據。  
這裡面最常出現的是鮮花的味道，這通常是Tony心情不錯的象徵，信裡的文字會是漂亮的草寫，通常都是他生活裡的小事，Peter很喜歡Tony跟他分享瑣事，好像自己被當作中對方生活裡重要的人。  
偶爾也會有別的氣味，像是混著一點酒味，聞著不刺鼻就是酒精讓人有點暈，大概是度數很高的酒？  
不飲酒也不能喝酒的未成年這樣猜。  
這種時候裡面的內容會多了一點類似抱怨的內容，像是他被禁止熬夜或起司漢堡週，不過Peter知道這些肯定不是主因，起司漢堡週他倒是有點不確定，他合理懷疑Tony的血管裡流的不是起司就是糖。  
不過經過Tony的失蹤，還有在紐約的眾人目光裡不要命的往黑洞飛去的表現，他還是要了Tony的手機號碼，那封信的用字可以說是媲美STARK的律師團一樣犀利，讓Tony沒有任何拒絕的機會。  
要Peter說他們的關係要說父子？不太像。  
兄弟？這差得更遠。  
Peter想，他們是更加親密的關係，一個他無法定義的關係。  
手裡的信寫到了Liz就停了下來，他應該告訴Tony他是Spiderman嗎？  
已經乾了大半的面罩拿在手裡，他有些猶豫，他跟Tony之間沒有甚麼秘密，但是這件事他已經猶豫了很久，還是繼續他的溫水煮青蛙計畫，增加Tony對Spiderman的好印象好了。  
劇烈的疼痛逼的Peter必須停下筆，God！這種時候嗎？  
Peter連忙戴回面罩，寫到一半的信紙胡亂塞回背包裡，一個後空翻到了通往露台出口的旁邊當作掩護，看看是誰來打擾他寫得正起勁的信。  
雨聲依舊，裡面混入了渦輪引擎的聲音，那個聲音離他越來越近，金屬踏到水漥的聲音，Peter確定對方的目標就是他了。  
希望他不會打爆外面的雕像，那是他少數喜歡的獅鷲獸雕像，整個紐約找不到幾座。  
「小蟲子，你可以出來了，我知道你在那裡。」  
小蟲子？這是在叫他？  
還有這個聲音怎麼這麼熟悉？  
Peter的頭小心翼翼的探出一點，那個跟他說話的金屬人全身金色跟紅色的配色，這不是Ironman嗎？  
難不成，他看上身為Spiderman的自己了嗎？  
Peter心裡有點小興奮，看來他的溫水煮青蛙計畫真的成功了。  
Ok Peter這不是什麼難事，你跟這個男人通信十幾年了，只是用別的身分跟他碰面而已。  
對了，他應該要叫Tony什麼？  
「不要讓我說第二次，我的熱感應已經看到你了。」  
好吧！見機行事，反正是來招攬他的，應該自然一點就好了吧？  
「Hey Tony，我是…」  
「我知道，紐約新出現的Spiderman，還有我們沒那麼熟，別叫我Tony。」  
Tony直接打斷他的話，似乎對他沒什麼耐心。  
站在原地，原本要跟Tony打招呼的手舉到一半，Peter終於想起來，剛才他是因為蜘蛛感應才發覺Tony過來的。  
「你就穿這身東西？等等，你到底幾歲？」  
Tony在他對他整個人上下打量，語氣裡對於他的服裝還有年齡抱著很大的懷疑。  
「我自製的，我要滿16了。」Peter頓了一下，為了增加一點信心又加了句「Sir？」。  
Peter隱約聽見Tony在聽到他說16以後，開始碎碎念紐約市都沒人了嗎？怎麼是這麼小的小鬼，這應該跟他家那個差不多大吧，這樣他都沒辦…  
後面的話太雜，他不太確定是不是聽到教訓這兩個字，肯定是他聽錯了，Tony才不會特地找Spiderman是為了教訓他的，蜘蛛感應大概是失靈了。  
他就看著Ironman站在大雨裡自顧的碎念好幾分鐘，等的他都靠到牆上，希望他能想起來他面前還有一個人等他繼續話題。  
「你是不是有在拍影片？」  
「Yes sir.」  
「那我給你一個任務，希望你能辦到。」  
難不成是要靠他來宣戰嗎？這實在太刺激了，身為少數的社交型英雄Peter覺得自己的決定真的是太對了。  
「當然，不管是什麼我都可以做到。」  
「我希望你能在影片裡表示喜歡Ironman，有需要我也可以出現在你的影片裡。」  
「當然可以！不對，你是說…what？？？？」  
「我會讓我的助理聯繫你，還有你可以換套服裝，你現在這套看起來實在太蠢了。」  
Tony就像他來的時候一樣突然，落下這句話啟動引擎又走了。  
這到底是什麼意思，Peter覺得他的頭更痛了。  
在太陽快要完全消失在天際之前，雨終於停了下來。  
他今天接收的資訊量太大了，他必須好好休息一下，Peter洗完澡把自己砸到了床上。  
這下他更難開口自己就是Spiderman了，讓Spiderman公開喜歡Ironman都是什麼意思，Tony還缺擁護者嗎？抓著自己的腦袋，Peter第一次覺得自己的腦袋這麼不夠用。  
乾脆把問題丟回去給本人算了。  
Peter把下午還沒寫完的信最後加上了『Tony，如果有一個第一次見面的人要求你在其他人面前說喜歡他，這會是什麼意思，你困惑的Peter。』  
信當天晚上就投了出去，照理說他應該會在半個月或更久之後收到回信，這才過了一個星期不到，Peter回到家就看到躺在桌上的包裹，上面甚至沒有郵戳，是直接專人投遞到信箱裡的。  
Peter書包掛到了椅背上，立刻到書桌上拿了美工刀，拆開印著巨大STARK標誌的包裹，裡面是一個精緻的行箱，照著紙條上的4字密碼一一輸入，行李箱完全沒有預警的彈開。  
「Holy…」  
FUCK！這根本不是寄給Peter Parker的郵件，幾乎是整個人壓上去把行李箱蓋回去，Peter看了一眼房門口，確認May還沒有回來，他無法相信在行李箱裡看到了什麼。  
在密碼鎖上亂撥一通鎖回去，他找回被他扔到地上的包裝紙，果然上面寫著『給小蟲子的一點升級裝備』。  
Peter毫無猶豫地把自己會的髒話循環了一遍。  
他現在是被發現了嗎？  
癱在椅子上，眼前的東西好像是猛獸，他一點也不想靠近。  
不，Tony不會用這種方式試探他。  
Tony是不會沒事去教訓Spiderman，教訓面具底下的Peter Parker…這倒是很可能發生。  
出現的只有包裹沒有附贈Tony Stark的事實讓他暫時冷靜下來，Peter再次打開了行李箱，裡面的裝備根本自帶乾冰效果，放在箱子裡怎麼看怎麼透出一股高級的樣子。  
「God！這裡面是有自備燈光嗎？到底那些乾冰藏在哪裡，裡面怎麼能一直冒出煙？」  
戰衣被他拿了出來，手套了進去比對張合，這光是舒適度就比他的好多了。  
這真的是要送他新的裝備嗎？  
他不敢穿上去，這之後Tony應該會再讓人來收回去，盡量把戰衣折回原樣放回去箱子裡，Peter假裝自己沒看過內容物把箱子推到了房間邊上，拿出他的作業繼續他Peter Parker的行程。  
晚上七點多，Peter聽見大門被打開的聲音，May終於回來了，還有一個腳步聲，這會是誰？  
「Peter你在家嗎？你出來一下。」  
Peter推開門，就看到了Tony　Stark坐在他家的沙發上，接過他嬸嬸遞過去的咖啡。  
「你看是Tony來了，你們好幾年沒有見過了吧！你們可以好好聊聊。」  
Tony對他舉著馬克杯，當作給他的招呼。  
Peter給他的回應，是立刻關上門，用他的身體擋住這一片薄薄的木板。  
他錯了，Tony就是晚上來教訓他的。  
Peter用畢生最快的速度把他的東西都塞到衣櫃裡，地上那一疊信紙扔進抽屜裡，力求不被發現Spiderman之外的更多事情。  
把遺漏地上的戰衣踢到床底下的同時，Tony敲了他房間的門，走了進來。  
「我…呃…嗨！Mr.Stark。」  
「你不是都叫我Tony的嗎？怎麼？終於發現認識的是Tony Stark了嗎？」  
他現在的表情一定很怪。  
「放輕鬆點，我又不會吃了你。」Tony看了下Peter房間裡的布置，牆上的超級英雄海報，是Ironman，旁邊比他小張的美國翹臀他選擇無視。  
很好，自己還是有點地位的，「還是你還在在意私人空間？」。  
說到私人空間Tony自己就笑了，他還記得十幾年前第一次近來這個房間，眼前這個小孩是怎麼跟他強調私人空間的。  
「只是感覺第一次見到真人，不是很真實。」  
「我們可還一起睡過。」  
這種曖昧的話從Tony口中說出來，Peter覺得他的耳根子已經紅了。  
「我原本應該要隔幾天才要來跟你談談，你的信我已經看了，沒想到你進度跳得挺快的啊？喜歡的是哪個女孩？Liz？這麼快就要宣布主權？」  
Peter連忙搖頭，Tony絕對是誤會他信裡的意思，這下Peter更無法控制他臉上的表情了。  
「我們這邊出了一點小問題，Happy把要寄出的東西搞混了，你今天是不是收到了一大包裹。」  
「我給它放在裡邊了，我把外包裝拆了，應該沒關係吧…」  
Peter把這個燙手山芋推了過來，盡他所能地加快打消Tony懷疑他是Spiderman的任何可能性。  
「不要緊，你沒看裡面是什麼吧？」  
他應不應該說他已經看了，而且未來還會穿上它？  
「你還沒看也沒關係，你未來會看到裡面裝的是什麼。」  
Tony的表情好像是為他準備了什麼小驚喜，但是Spiderman的新套裝跟他有甚麼關聯，Peter無法理解Tony的思考迴路。  
廚房裡May喊著Peter，Peter出來幫我一下。  
「你快去看看吧，我還記得你嬸嬸那個…手藝。」  
Peter離開房間去幫助May，Tony旁邊看見合不攏的抽屜，抽屜邊緣還夾著他很熟悉的信封，怎麼長大了還不會打理自己，Tony伸手拉開抽屜想要幫Peter關好，他拉開抽屜就看到裡面的信封的收件人都是寫自己的名字。  
反正都是要給自己的，Tony看了一下內容寫了些什麼。  
Tony坐到房間裡唯一一張椅子上，翻到第二張信紙他就不如一開始冷靜了，這些信的時間是看著是他在阿富汗那段時間的，文字裡的擔心比之前能淹沒他的那些信紙更甚，越看他的眉頭皺的越深，在信裡面他聞出了不對勁的意味，一定是他想的那樣，但是他又為此感到愉悅。  
把信折回原樣，這次抽屜貼合的靠回去。  
他站了起來，準備到外面鞋子下好像踩到了什麼，一看是衣服掉到了床底，Tony想他等一下一定要跟Peter說說個人整潔的重要性，沒有人會喜歡不修邊幅的男人。  
彎下腰從床底下拉出來是一套他前幾天才看過的制服，Tony覺得自己還能笑出來真的是一個奇蹟。

原來那個要宣布主權的人是自己啊。


	3. Chapter 3

歷史總是相似的驚人，Tony在用完那個Peter加入後仍然一言難盡的豐盛晚餐後，又半推半就地在Parker家住了下來，這當然也有他自己想要留下來的意思在裡面。  
他在晚飯前發現的那套制服，差點就用掌心砲轟開Peter可憐的門，去抓住他的領子跟他質問為甚麼要做這種危險的事，這不應該是他這種青少年該經手的。  
手裡還拿著那套讓他一肚子火的連身套裝，Tony強迫自己深呼吸，讓腦子冷靜下來，讓一個青少年在家長面前掉面子絕對不是一個好方法，他有更好的方法可以讓Peter知道自己在做甚麼。  
Tony Stark甚麼時候做事這麼扭捏了，隱約察覺到這點Tony沒有多想，大概是他不存在的良心在作祟而已。  
Tony一樣在Parker家留宿一晚，只是現在的Peter已經無法跟Tony擠在同一張床上，Peter用May給他拿了充氣用的床墊打地鋪，沒有讓客人睡在地上的道理。  
藉著窗戶外路燈的光線，Tony可以看到地上Peter背對著他用被子捲一團，隆起的被子隨著呼吸起伏，Tony記得這種睡姿代表他沒什麼安全感。  
「你沒有什麼想跟我說的？」  
那團棉被的起伏頓了一下，然後慢慢地轉了過來，只留一張臉在外面的Peter表情像是吃到了一隻蒼蠅。  
「呃…現在？」  
「只有這次機會，Mr.Parker慎選你的問題。」  
「Okay…讓我想一下。」Peter坐了起來，下巴抵在彎起的膝蓋上，看起來是真的在認真思考要問些什麼，Tony看Peter的表情眉頭一下皺起來又突然自己笑起來，原本捲起的棉被依舊披在他的頭上。  
「年紀大的跟年紀小的你會選哪個？」  
「你確定？」Tony看了一下Peter床對面的書桌抽屜。  
「我很確定，這對我很重要。」  
「好吧，你失去知道首富提款卡密碼的機會了。」  
Tony清清喉嚨，旁邊地上的Peter慢慢把自己挪到床旁邊，跟Tony的距離勝霞不到15公分，沒骨頭似的Peter頭靠在床沿盯著Tony回答他的問題。  
「只要不是未成年，長的對我胃口的其實都可以，結束。」Tony很簡單的用一句話帶過，這樣的條件簡單明瞭地把Peter劃在合格範圍之外。  
「What？只要這樣？」  
這是甚麼感覺，良心痛？  
「你又沒說是什麼狀況，」Tony兩手一攤，Peter第一次覺得Tony的笑臉這麼…怎麼說？欠揍？  
「這是我對床伴的要求，床伴你明白吧？只有睡覺的那種。」  
「我當然知道。」Peter的小情緒一下就被Tony發現了，果然還只是個小孩子。  
「那很好，沒有人能拴住Tony Stark。你現在認真上課在學校談個小戀愛就好了，中年人的擇偶條件很無趣的。」  
Peter還想知道更多，Tony並不想給他這個機會。  
「你該睡了，明天你還要去上課。」Tony推開的Peter，讓他躺回去床墊上睡，Peter揉揉眼睛，  
「Good night Tony.」  
「Don't let the bedbugs bite kid.」  
他老早就被蜘蛛咬了，Peter閉上眼前這樣想著。  
Peter今天在學校一整天都不踏實，早上Peter趁Tony走出房間的時候把他的戰衣撈到他的書包裡，Tony離開的時候順帶把他送到學校，中間他買了Delma三明治順帶給買了Tony一份，是有肉有菜的那種，他自己的醃黃瓜就夠了。他從Tony的跑車下來的時候還被校門口的人圍觀了一下，Tony對他揮個手後搖起車窗又像風一樣離開了這邊。  
Tony的高調跑車要不引人注目也難。  
連Ned都懷疑他是不是遇到什麼奇怪的『資助』，拉著他說了很久朋友之間如果有金錢上的困難，他可以去拍掉死星來幫他，讓他不要誤入歧途，讓Peter好一頓解釋才總算帶過這個跑車帶來的誤會。  
MJ經過的時候倒是給了他一句祝他順利，Peter總是搞不懂她在想什麼。  
結束混亂的白天，Peter回到他安靜的廢棄樓頂，果然Peter看到昨天他碰過的那個行李箱，下面壓著漂亮的信封寫著「To Spider-man」。  
行李箱的東西他昨天就看過了，信封上的字Peter一看就知道是Tony親手寫的，他小心的沿著封口拆開這封給Spiderman的信。攤開信紙，裡面寫著這套制服就當送給他的，讓他晚上七點穿著制服到STARK大樓找Tony Stark。  
隔不到12小時，這套制服又回到他的手裡。  
Peter立刻脫掉身上的衣服換上這套新的戰衣，拍下胸口上唯一一個像是按鈕的地方，身上的制服立刻貼服他的身體，這樣合身的戰衣是合理的嗎？  
「這實在是…awesome！！！」Peter不可置信的從他的手摸到他的屁股，再摸到他的腳踝，幾乎全身上下都摸了個遍，他彎下腰的時候後面有些緊，雙手放到了屁股上。  
「這邊是不是有點緊。」他嘗試拉起屁股上的布料，手指再怎麼努力都只能在布料上滑開，轉念一想這是第一份Tony送他的禮物，想到這點Peter對他衣服有點緊的問題也放開了。  
不過就是緊了一點，可能是他吃胖了也說不定。

＊＊  
「不好意思…我想找Tony Stark。」  
穿著嶄新的制服，Spiderman站在STARK的前台跟前檯小姐說話，他看到前檯小姐看到他的時候原本就很大的眼睛又睜大了一點，大概是第一次遇到不是搶匪還這種裝扮的人吧。  
Peter剛好掐著點來，原本他半個小時前就外面了，走到大廈外面時突然發現他不清楚Tony在哪層樓，無視周圍經過的上班族的視線走入大廳，他現在就是一個穿著緊身衣找企業高層的怪人。  
「您有跟上面預約嗎？」  
「應該是有…」  
「麻煩告訴我您登記的姓名。」  
面對前台小姐無懈可擊的笑容，Peter心裡卻犯了難，他都穿成這樣了。  
「Spiderman？」  
「開玩笑的，我知道你，紐約的好鄰居先生。」Peter鬆了一口氣，「我幫你看看有沒有紀錄，等一會幫我簽個名可以嗎？我姪子很喜歡你。」  
「喔，當然可以

「Hey！Hey！kid come here.」  
遠方有一個微胖的男人朝Peter這裡快速走過來，臉上的表情有些急，就跟他的腳步一樣，Peter對前台小姐雙手合十，面罩上眼睛配合的眨著眼。  
「看來接你的人來了。」她看著Peter的動作順著說道。  
「謝謝你，祝你有美好的夜晚。」Peter對她揮揮手，  
「你不應該這麼高調的出現在這裡，你可叫我Happy。」Happy走在前面讓Peter跟上他，他們走進一個被獨立起來的電梯。  
「But…」  
「聽好，寄給你的信裡面沒有跟你說直接到上面找他嗎？」Peter把信拿出來重看一次，旁邊的Happy把信拿了過去，發現上面真的只有寫時間跟STARK大樓碰面，「Tony Stark…」他就因為這個原因要晚下班。  
一旁Peter看見Happy掃過信之後憤怒的無法控制自己，拿著信的手瞬間就把信紙抓成一團，他想救回來都不行。  
「好，那你知道他在哪層了，下次還有這種事記得直接到他的辦公室外面就可以了，不要讓他有機會再把我叫回來。」  
「那個信可以還給我嗎？」  
「當然。」  
接回信紙Peter把已經皺成一團的紙張攤平，放回他的小背包裡面，Happy似乎沒有心情再跟他說話，Peter看看天花板，再看看自己的腳尖，50幾層的距離真遠。  
出了電梯Happy立刻把他送到Tony的辦公室門口，交代他好好聽Tony的，不要讓他再被叫回來。  
Peter推開門，Tony躺在沙發上拋著紙球，  
「你換上我送你的制服了。」  
接住墜下的紙球，Tony改變原本躺著的姿勢，一個拋物線紙球落進Peter旁邊的垃圾桶裡，見紙球完美命中紅心，Tony愉悅地從沙發上走到Peter身邊。  
「穿起來怎麼樣，讓Tony Stark親手做制服的你還是頭一個。」  
「這穿起來太棒了！我沒有穿過這麼舒服的衣服等等，你親手做的！？」  
Tony把人往裡面帶進去，順便把門給關上，從後面看Peter穿上戰衣之後的樣子，Peter沒有發現後面的人目光在他的屁股上停留最多次。  
「身材不錯，我剛說過了，你以為誰都能做出這種衣服？」  
「不不，我不是那個意思，我是說您怎麼會親手幫我，一個陌生人作戰衣，而且還送給我…」  
Tony直接打斷Peter可能無止盡的讚美跟感謝，雖然他喜歡聽這些，尤其他知道對方是真心的，但是他不想讓Peter太晚回家，睡衣寶寶需要在11點前睡覺。  
「我們還有正事要做，這套衣服不是無償送給你的。」  
Peter坐到了Tony辦公椅上，Tony自己則坐上了他的桌子，這個位置好像有點兒童不宜，如果換成其他人他或許會有興致來一發。  
是Peter的話…Tony想了一下那個畫面。Damn！Tony立刻翹起腿當作他沒想過這件事。  
「Right！您說要做些什麼，除了壞事我都可以辦到。」手裡被Tony塞了一台相機，Peter知道這台單眼的價格，大概是他現在這台家庭錄影機後面再加兩個零的價格，Tony做到他旁邊，幫他打開相機的電源。  
「你們年輕人都是怎麼自拍的？」  
當晚Spiderman的推特上多了好幾張跟Ironman的合照，裡面還有很多張是跟Tony的合照，不到一個小時轉載上萬次，Peter回到家以後也用自己的帳號轉發了這篇貼文。  
所有人都知道Ironman跟Spiderman的關係不淺，沒看到Tony Stark本人也轉發了這條推了嗎？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我說我可以保護你的。」  
> 「用背上80%面積深度灼傷的方式？」  
> 「Tony…」  
> 「還痛不痛。」  
> 「你親親我，說不定就不痛了。」  
> 「我還沒原諒你，現在呢？」  
> 「我想我需要在一次來確認有沒有效。」  
> 「幾次都可以。」

Tony現在每天的行程就是每天讓Friday黑掉全紐約的監視器，只要Spiderman出現Friday就必須紀錄他一天所有的事情。  
好象不開戰衣上的監控他就不是露出控制狂的樣子。  
這些事情大多是一些雞毛蒜皮的小事，偶爾Peter也會遇上像是搶匪之類的人，不過Tony反倒需要為那些作惡的人擔心。  
擔心他們會讓睡衣寶寶揍不過癮。  
青少年基因裡總是有一點躁動的因數，像他本人花花公子的名號很明顯可以看出來他的躁動因數放在哪了。  
Peter這個乖寶寶，就是太乖了，Tony看到他揍那些惡人的時候，覺得他這樣才像個正常人。  
從那天他跟Spiderman合照過後，Peter Parker跟Spiderman出現在他生活裡的頻率就跟那篇推文的轉載數一樣突然升高，他家裡甚至開始有不屬於他的東西出現。  
Peter依舊寫他的信，不過現在信封上經常沒了郵戳，而是Peter本人連人帶信送進了Tony家。  
「這邊寫錯了，你再繼續用這個公式，到下個月都別想解出來。」抽走Peter鴨子嘴上的鉛筆，劃掉計算紙原本的算式，在旁邊寫了乾淨的公式，再把筆塞回Peter手裡。  
「後面你自己解看看，解不出來你就別想再來了。」  
Tony發現自己叼著的甜甜圈屑屑掉到Peter頭髮上，空出一隻手幫Peter拍掉頭上的麵包屑，天知道他會被Peter抓住手說教。  
「Mr.Stark我已經不小了，不用給我拍拍頭。」  
「不是，我」  
「麻煩您認清楚我已經快要成年的事實。」Peter說完才放開Tony的手，拿回鉛筆順著Tony給他的提示繼續寫下去，不聽Tony解釋這只是個誤會。  
站在他旁邊Tony百口莫辯，Peter在那天之後就很注意自己的年紀，無時無刻跟Tony強調他不是小孩子，請他端正態度。  
老父親不得青少年喜歡是常態，他也不喜歡Howard。  
「你吃了沒？要不要來個乾酪漢堡。」  
Happy送完漢堡就被Tony無情地趕走，Tony扔了一個乾酪漢堡給Peter  
「這可是全紐約最好吃的起司漢堡。」  
「謝了，Tony。」  
Tony拆開包裝紙，裡面加量的起司溢了出來，這個起司的香味是Tony的最愛，張口就要咬下去，結果他咬了個空。  
「Tony，你再吃這種加倍的起司漢堡會提早進入中年。」  
Peter不知道什麼時候站到他的面前，手裡拿著原本在他手上的起司漢堡。  
這些異能者，總有一天會惹毛他。  
「你該吃的是這個。」  
這是什麼？一盆綠色蔬菜。  
年輕人，Tony Stark想吃什麼就吃什麼。  
「好吧，善待那個漢堡，或許你可以…」  
「我今天做很多運動，我餓得可以吃下一頭牛，相信您瞭解青少年的食量。」  
這種時候就承認自己是青少年了。  
不過Tony喜歡Peter好像贏過他的小表情，他無法不寵著他，Peter在他這裡越來越放得開了。  
「起司醬？」  
「油醋。」  
殘忍的青少年。

**

「睡衣寶寶正在做什麼？」  
Peter終於發現他裝在戰衣裡的AI，每天都會跟他的suit lady聊上幾句，還取了個名字，Tony還在等Peter哪天良心發現來跟他坦承身份，Tony就可以跟他說他早就猜到了，並且拿這件事情打趣他。  
Jarvis放出戰衣上的監控畫面，Peter大概是蹲在某個郊區的路燈上，  
「Jarvis你看睡衣寶寶什麼時候會跟我們坦承他的身份。」  
「只要他還對自己的演技抱有自信，我想您不問他永遠都不會說，Sir您不要太樂觀。」  
說到演技，Tony就對Peter不知道哪來的自信感到頭痛。  
「連聲音都沒有變，他到底是覺得我聾了還是他演技絕佳？」  
「大概Peter覺得您聽力不好。」  
「NO！我還不到40。」 正值黃金時期的Tony無法接受自家AI的無情批評，他跟Peter也才差18歲而已。  
「Sir，Karen發出通訊邀請。」  
「See？他這不就要來承認了。」他對自己的AI炫耀著。  
「接通吧！」鏡子裡的Tony一如既往地迷人，誰能拒絕Tony Stark呢？  
「Boss，Peter現在被纏住了，我們正往幾千英呎高空上升，我想您會想知道這件事。」  
「Jarvis準備Mark52，Karen通話別斷。」  
「已經幫您定位Peter所在位置。」  
Tony飛到公園的時候，正好看見Peter在高空中被拋下，如果Peter被甩到地上，他覺得他的心臟大概會跟著停止，唯一值得慶倖的是他墜落的下方是一座湖。  
「Jar下去打撈我們的小蟲吧。」  
他自己青少年的時候有這麼難搞嗎？  
他沒有時間想這些，他需要去拯救他的小男孩了。  
「你瘋了嗎？」成功撈起濕透的Spiderman把他湖到了湖邊的草地上，Spiderman的套裝還滴著水。  
「那個有翅膀的人，我可以解決，Mr.Stark!」Peter沒有摘下面罩，他的聲音從浸濕的面罩發出來，悶悶的聲音裡激動的時候有點像小女孩的音調一如往常，Tony知道自己快要氣炸了。  
Tony從來沒有無法控制情緒的時候，他跟翅膀頭意見不合的時候都沒有這麼憤怒。  
「聽著！這不應該是你該處裡的。」  
他不應該對他大吼，但是Peter無畏的態度和做的事情讓他無法遏止自己的情緒。  
「But！」  
「沒有但是，做你的好鄰居不行嗎？你才15歲。」  
「我已經16了。」Peter不情願地反駁道。  
「一樣，不要再做出這種事情了，我會讓Happy繼續追蹤，過你的高中生活還有好鄰居，這樣對你比較好。」  
Tony說完發動引擎，他讓Peter一個人思考他的話，他說的話聽起來真像無情的老父親在阻止孩子成長，天知道他多想抱住他的男孩，檢查他的身上有沒有碰撞的傷痕。  
「Sir，我想您需要給他一點方向，您剛發脾氣的樣子就像對著伴侶鬧脾氣的人。」  
「我給的方向不夠嗎？」Tony沒好氣回應他的AI。  
「給他一點時間，他是聰明的孩子。」  
也給他自己一點時間，他這麼關心一個小男孩著實有點不正常。  
下一次Tony見到Peter是在一艘被融成兩半的郵輪上，這次Peter自己沒有問題，但是他一再的惹出造成自身危險的麻煩，Tony扛著Peter到一處高樓上，Peter對著他說著如果他關心他就會本人在這裡。  
很遺憾，兩次都是TonyStark本人操控戰衣出現的。  
這次他收回了Peter的戰衣，並希望Peter能夠好好想清楚自己在做什麼。  
「我沒有可以換的衣服。」  
「我會解決這件事。」  
Peter為了隱藏身份，就跟個小姑娘一樣躲到了其他地方換衣服。  
堅持用在奇怪的地方，撿起地上的衣服Tony這樣想。  
Tony單方面結束兩次不友好的對話後，Peter跟他的關係直接退回只有書信往來，再也沒有突然出現的甜甜圈，藏在櫥櫃的垃圾食物被換成健康食品，連Pepper都問起Peter怎麼了。  
Pepper什麼時候認識Peter的他都不知道，他無法否認Peter的確是討人喜歡的孩子。  
Tony對此只有一個答案，Peter回去過高中生活，也不多做解釋。  
信裡面Peter每次的用句都變得小心翼翼，或扯著些其他無關緊要的東西，Tony忍不住想是不是他把人給嚇壞了。  
「Jar，我這樣做對Peter是對的吧？」  
「你們都沒有錯，Sir。」  
「我有點想生菜沙拉跟油醋醬了。」

**  
「Sir，飛機上偵測到Peter在上面。」  
「什麼？幫我切到飛機上的監控。」  
Tony看見Peter穿著寶寶睡衣趴在飛機上，跟上次那個有巨大翅膀的傢伙纏鬥，他就不能安份久一點嗎？  
那一整台東西爆炸可不是皮肉傷的問題。  
Tony趕到的時候，Peter已經跟整台飛機迫降到了沙灘上，而Peter正要往火海裡跑。br /> 「Young man I told you…」  
「Mr.Stark等一下要罵我也幾個小時都可以，我這套戰服也可以給你。」  
Peter的話成功地讓Tony停下接下來的話。  
「讓我把他從那堆東西下面拖出來，Please。」  
Tony就看著他的小男孩沖到火海裡去救出那個剛剛恨不得他死的敵人，他能不能長點心眼。  
「我不應該稱讚你的。」Tony在他的身旁幫忙Peter把禿鷹從他那對翅膀下拖出來。  
「你最好別開口，我怕我會後悔。」Peter閉回嘴巴，在Tony抬起翅膀的時候把人給拉出來。  
跟那片火海拉出一段安全的距離，禿鷹癱在地上沒有再反擊的可能性。  
Tony從他的戰衣裡面出來，Peter想起他之前說過的話，下意識閉上眼睛Tony大概是要給他來上一拳，他會想念他的戰衣。  
「你做得很好，比我做得都好。」  
Tony主動抱住他，Peter想也不敢想會有這種事發生，餘光看見那個接受到輻射就會爆炸的小東西。  
What the！又是那個炸彈。  
「Tony！Watch out！」  
Peter用他最快的速度把Tony壓倒在遠方的沙灘上，他們原本位置上的炸彈在他們倒下前發出了巨響，波及旁邊墜落的飛機，劇烈的火焰從Peter身後綻開。  
「Hey！hey！ Mr.Stark看著我，你快看Spiderman就是PerterParker，罵我也好…」又一次的耳鳴在耳膜上炸開，Peter扯下他的面罩，力求Tony能在火光裡看清楚他的臉。  
躺在瓦礫上，Tony覺得有些好笑，他的小男孩撐在他的上方滿臉寫著慌張，他竟然覺得有點開心，他沒想過會在這種戲劇化的方式聽到他承認身分。  
「我又不是要死了。」  
「我…我以為。」  
「你終於承認你的身分了，你知道我裝聾有多辛苦嗎？」  
Tony想要站起來，Peter現在說撐在他的上方，更像是趴在他的身上，這讓他又沉下臉。  
「你是不是受傷了。」  
「技術上來說…I mean yes.」  
「戴上你的面罩，回家我再教訓你。」  
Tony穿上Mark52，Peter檢查被他扔下的禿鷹沒事後再用蜘蛛絲捆上幾層，就立刻被Tony給扛起來。  
「我能換個姿勢嗎？」  
「被教訓的人沒資格提要求。」  
紐約市民看到Ironman拎著Spiderman飛了回去，回去吃他們的養生沙拉餐。

END


End file.
